Windsor
Windsor ( ) may refer to: *Windsor (automobile), defunct American automobile maker *Windsor (typeface), serif typeface used in the credits of Woody Allen films *Windsor cap, soft men's cap *Windsor chair, type of chair with a solid wood seat and turned legs *Windsor knot, type of knot used to tie a necktie *Windsor Report, report on challenges to unity in the Anglican Communion issued in 2004 *Windsor University School of Medicine, Saint Kitts *University of Windsor, Canada *Windsor core, a version of Athlon 64 CPU *Windsor inversion of control container for .NET, part of the Castle Project *Windsor Festival International String Competition Places Australia *Windsor, New South Wales *Windsor, Queensland, a suburb of Brisbane *Windsor, Victoria, a suburb of Melbourne Canada *Windsor, Nova Scotia *Windsor, Ontario *Windsor, Quebec New Zealand *Windsor, New Zealand, a township in North Otago United Kingdom *Windsor, Berkshire, on the western outskirts of London **Windsor Castle, located here **Windsor (UK Parliament constituency), the constituency centred around this town **Old Windsor, a village near Windsor **Windsor Free Festival, event held in nearby Windsor Great Park *Windsor, Belfast *Windsor, Cornwall *Windsor, Lincolnshire United States *Windsor, California *Windsor, Colorado *Windsor, Connecticut *Windsor, Florida *Windsor, Mercer County, Illinois *Windsor, Shelby County, Illinois *Windsor, Kentucky *Windsor, Maine *Windsor, Massachusetts *Windsor, Missouri *Windsor, New Hampshire *Windsor, New Jersey *Windsor (town), New York *Windsor (village), New York *Windsor, North Carolina *Windsor, Pennsylvania *Windsor Township, Pennsylvania (disambiguation), multiple places *Windsor, South Carolina *Windsor, Vermont *Windsor County, Vermont *Windsor, Virginia *Windsor Heights, West Virginia *Windsor, Wisconsin (disambiguation), multiple places People Surname *House of Windsor, the house or dynasty of the present Royal Family *Lady Amelia Windsor, 26th in line of succession to the British throne *Andrew Windsor, 1st Baron Windsor, English nobleman *Barbara Windsor, British actress *Bobby Windsor, Welsh rugby union player *Claire Windsor, American actress *Frank Windsor, British television actor *Lord Frederick Windsor, member of the British royal family **Sophie Winkleman (Lady Frederick Windsor) wife of Lord Freddie *Lady Gabriella Windsor, reporter, member of the British royal family *Gerard Windsor, Australian author *Gloria Windsor, American model *Jason Windsor, American baseball player *Keri Windsor, American pornographic actress *Lady Louise Windsor, granddaughter to Queen Elizabeth II *Marie Windsor, American actress *Lady Marina-Charlotte Windsor, member of the British royal family *Lord Nicholas Windsor, member of the British royal family, and his son Albert *Peter Windsor, British journalist and reporter *Richard Windsor, American explorer *Robin Windsor, professional dancer *Lady Rose Windsor, member of the British royal family *Roger Windsor, British labor union leader and former chief executive of the National Union of Mineworkers *Shawn Windsor, American man convicted of killing his wife *Tony Windsor, Australian independent politician *Walter Windsor, British Labour Party politician Title * The Duke of Windsor, formerly King Edward VIII of the United Kingdom * Wallis, Duchess of Windsor, wife of the Duke * The title Duke of Windsor * Baron Windsor Given name *Windsor Davies, English actor Structures *Windsor Castle, one of the homes of the monarch of Britain *Windsor House, a skyscraper in Northern Ireland *Windsor Park, a football stadium which is home to Linfield F.C. and the Northern Ireland football team *Windsor Tower, a skyscraper in Madrid, Spain, which was destroyed in a fire in 2005 *Windsor railway station (disambiguation), several places *Windsor Hotel (disambiguation), several places Transport * ''Windsor'' (sloop), a ship wrecked off the coast of Australia in 1816 * , several Royal Navy ships * , a Canadian submarine * [[USS Windsor|USS Windsor]], two ships by this name serving during WWII * Windsor class attack transport, a class of US Navy ships used to transport troops and their equipment Other uses *Brown Windsor soup *Ford Windsor engine, V8 engine produced by Ford *Red Windsor cheese, type of English cheddar cheese *''The Merry Wives of Windsor, comedy by William Shakespeare *Windsor Gorilla, a character from My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Windsor v. United States'' See also *Winsor (disambiguation) *Windsor Historic District (disambiguation) *Windsor Hotel *Windsor Festival International String Competition *Windsor Castle (disambiguation) ** *